


The Bruhzone, Five years later.

by pepsicola1017



Category: bruh - Fandom, bruhzone
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicola1017/pseuds/pepsicola1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um i hope you guys like it! sorry if i got anything wrong i just kinda went off of you guys' blogs >:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you look into the Eastern part of New York City, you will find a well sized loft. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms. Look closer, and you will find 9 friends sharing this apartment. You think, how do you manage that many people in one place? These people have been working together since they were barely 13. You won't find a better group of friends in the world. Meeting each other when they were in their teenage years, all of them bonded quickly, and started blogs together, stayed up until 4 AM skyping, and even managed to meet each other sometimes. Once all of them were at least 17, everyone moved up north and decided they had to live together, as just seeing each other on occasion wasn't good enough. The eldest, Clae, was 22 at the time, working to get their degree in Photography from NYU. They found the apartment, and everyone pitched forward money, and three months later everyone was settled in. If you now look even closer into the apartment, you see a 18 year old girl sticking her keys into the door and shoving it open, tossing the keys onto the counter with a practiced flip.   
"First one home, as usual," mumbled the blonde, who kicked off her beat up converse, and slung her bag onto the chair. This one was Lau, a sweet and caring girl, who was also known for messing up, and being rather feisty. She was an Antropology major at NYU, and painted on the side. She worked in a studio occasionally, making prints and doing commissions. Lau was one of the younger ones in the group, but was known for her well thought out opinions. This girl was rather tall, and had a short pixie cut that she dyed constantly, but it was normally covered by a beanie of some sort. The New York spring was being lovely, so today you would see her wearing shorts, and a large cardigan over a tank top. Lau was the girlfriend of Gina, who was a little younger, 17. The two clicked immediately shortly after meeting all those years ago, and their relationship had always remained strong. Lau moved over to the kitchen, making some snacks for everyone once they arrived home. Sandwiches and warmed up pizza sounded good, and she sat on the counter, humming until the over beeped, scaring her effectively.   
"I need to get that fixed. One day I'm going to piss my pants." She pulled out the tray, setting it in the living room, and started on her homework. She had always loved humans, so getting to study them wasn't something she would complain about. She was interrupted by the sound of the door clicking open, and two bodies stumbling through the door. These two were Nana and Rin, a duo almost inseparable. They had easily fallen for each other, and the two were always holding hands or kissing each other's noses. Nana had bouncy, curly black hair, tied up in a bun. Rin always wore her hair in two braids, which fell neatly above her shoulders. Nana was a ballet dancer, who mostly worked on location at different plays and shows. Rin was an art major at the School of Visual Arts, and she and Lau worked in the same studio. Rin and Nana were both shorter than the others, which made for an adorable couple. Rin ran over to the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza, throwing her jacket onto the chair beside her.  
"Thanks for making snacks, Lau!" Nana came over and sat in Rin's lap, while Lau smiled at them, and then wrote down notes on how two individuals would act differently around someone they cared for. Rin pulled out her sketchbook and doodle while Nana did her stretches in the open space near the window. Lau finished her homework and pulled out her phone, texting Gina, as she seemed to be taking a long time to get home. 

where are you? i even warmed up pizza hurry up

 

classes ran late and then kam needed coffee im @ starbucks rn be home soon <3

 

ok ill put the pizza in the over stay safe babe

 

"Are the others going to be home soon?' asked Nana, who seemed to be doing different splits. "Yeah, Kamu needed coffe so they stopped on the way back from class. Fucking hipsters, I swear." Lau rolled her eyes and place the ray back in the oven, as the door opened again, to reveal 3 people, tripping over each others bags. Adam, Clae, and Shiba, who were one of the oddest combinations you would ever meet. The three seemed to all be in a relationship, but you wouldn't know unless you were one of their closest friends. Adam was an intern for a few vocal studios, where he hoped to be a voice actor someday. Clae, as said before, was a photography major, and always had a camera around their neck. Shiba, the youngest, worked part-time at a local coffeeshop, while attending classes at a local university to get her bachelor's degree. They were all loud, rambunctious, but would always be there for each other. They all three shared on the the bigger bedrooms in the house, where they had two bunkbeds.   
"Pizzas in the over, if you guys want it! Also, did one of you pick up the cake for Gina's birthday?" Lau had been planning a surprise party for Gina for a few months now, and as she was a bit of a perfectionist, she wanted everything to be perfect. Shiba held up a bakery box, which Lau immediately investigated. "Cream Cheese icing, right? And it's layered? You sure?" "Jesus Christ, do you not trust me? I promise you, it's right. Now do you want me to store this in our mini fridge?" Lau nodded, and shooed her to her room as she heard the door click open, revealing two more figures. Gina was an average height girl, with long light brown hair. Kam had a rounder face, and dark hair in braids. Lau kissed Gina on the cheek, and went to grab the pizza. Kamu popped up from behind her, grinning and looking around.   
"Ash isn't home yet?" Bun frowned, and flopped into a chair. Ash had recently asked out Kam, and the two made an interesting, but sweet couple. They worked together very well, besides the fact that their schedules were a bit difficult. Gina sat in Lau's lap, while eating her snack, and trying to finish up her homework. Gina worked as an Education major, working to be a teacher. Rin was a DJ at several different clubs, and worked as a Sound Engineer major. The two were on the same campus, and would walk home together. Everyone's lifestyle seemed to be every hectic, but on the weekends they were free to do as they pleased.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> r

After a few minutes of sitting around, the door swing open, and a girl with her hair falling out of her ponytail, and books dropping everywhere, stumbled into the door. "Sorry I'm late, there was traffic at the lab, and then the professor needed me to help with a presentation and ugh, I need some food," chattered on Ash, who dropped all her books on the counter, and grabbed three sandwiches and sighed. Ash was studying for fawn's science major, and was a bit messy when it came to keeping up with everything. Fawn kissed Kamu on the forehead, and plopped beside her on the loveseat. "Do not ever try and be a scientist. One kid burned off his eyebrows. Another puked on the table. Fuck science." Kamu rubbed fawn's back and smiled. The rest of the evening was spent lounging around, as the next day everyone knew they had to be well rested, as Lau had planned the best birthday possible for Gina's 18th. Everyone slowly


End file.
